Timeline
Here follows a very brief history of the Universe. It uses the categorisation of The True HistoryI personally find using the word "true" questionable, but scholars agree about this term, so I've used it too., which may or may not be correct. Different species in different eras uses different naming, aside from there being plenty of variations of the same thing. The Creation of the Universe is one of the most speculated, although we can find the most records about it from several sources. Before Time The Lone Spirit Before anything else existed there was nothing but spiritual powers at work. No planets, no stars, no time, and – of course – no universe to any of these to exist in. But the powers came together and created a huge spiritual being. It just floated around in the nothingness. It had no thoughts nor feelings. But it kept growing as spiritual power was attracted to it. At some point the lone spirit came across something in front of it. The spirit had a mouth, but no eyes, and so it bit the thing it came across. It felt surprise and it felt pain. It had found its own tail, and hence it was biting itself. It was bleeding and the blood of the lone spirit turned to water and soil, mountains and clouds. As it didn’t understand what caused the pain, the lone spirit started to chew on itself, and the powers that had gathered and now was leaking turned into four magical beings – the four original creatures, or four deities. The Four Deities The four deities looked different from one another. Saying they looked like human, would be wrong, as they existed first. Two of them looked female, and two of them male, but all four had features that we don’t recognise as human. One had wings that look similar to a swan, another had the wings of a raven. The third had the wings similar to a dragonfly and the fourth the wings of a bat. The birdwinged deities had horns growing on their foreheads, and looked male, and the other two from the sides of the heads, and looked female. The four deities were granted the power to make life grow, when they used their powers together. And so they slowly made the universe and made the earth, which eventually became a livable place. Using love they had in their hearts, they created all the stars in the sky. Using parts of the lone spirit that were still left, they created trees and with excess blood they created flowers and within them they added spirits. They birthed the animals one by one and gave these a way of living, very slowly creating the circle of life. The began with the life in the waters, and then made the things that would fly in the sky, before the finally made the creatures that would walk between them. Finally they circled the earth and gave all living a soul. Life and Death But the circle was not complete just yet, as souls would wander after the physical body died, and the four deities did not like this. So the deities created two more creatures that shared their image. One was a manlike creature with horns and they called him Death. The other was a womanlike creature with wings and they called her Life. Death had the duty to collect the souls as the living were about to die, and it was Life's duty to pass on souls to the newborn. To supervise these two the deities created a smaller kind in their image, with wings, and they called them fairies. These would die and give birth as well, but unlike the animals, the fairies where taught to speak. The Olden Ages Birth of Human Mankind of the Universe consider Life and Death being the show that time flows, so this is when time is said to start. Life and Death started to get interested in one another as time passed and eventually they begun to love one another, which the deities thought was inevitable to happen. They hoped it would happen. And with time Life birthed three children: Angel, Demon and Human. The children each had a power. Angel held the power of protection, Demon the power of destruction, and Human the power of creation. Angel and Demon were both boys and Human was a girl. Human loved her two brothers with no ill toward any of them, but Angel and Demon never got along. Life and Death asked the four deities to help them get along, but the deities didn’t know what to do. Then Demon and Angel decided to leave Human with their parents. The deities didn’t want them to be all alone and gave each a family, made of additional three adults and six children in each family. Demon had chosen to live in the desert and Angel moved into the mountains. Separation of Deities But Human still wanted to see her brothers get a long as it hurt her to see them fight. She tried to get her brothers to once again live together, but it inevitably lead to their parents - Life and Death - lost their lives. This created chaos among the deities, and in their shocked state they argued for a long time what to do. But they were forced to come to a conclusion as the spirits started to accumulate in the world as there was no one to give them to newborns, and the newborn were stillborn. It was decided two of the deities - the more petite of the four - would stay with the fairies, while one deity stayed with Angel and made him the Bringer of Life, and the last one stayed with Demon and made him the Bringer of Death. But Human was left alone without her beloved brothers and parents. The blackwinged deity, assigned to Demon, wished they could do more for the despairing Human than leave her with the family the deities had created for her, and suggested the demons would oversee Human and her children. However, the whitewinged deity, assigned to Angel, refused to allow such a thing. The deity had fallen in love with one of the human children, and proclaimed war upon the blackwinged deity and the other two deities fled to the forests with the fairies to avoid getting involved. This in turn meant the world was no longer being watched by the four deities and if called upon they would not answer. Centuries passed with them being separated and human, demon and angel population all grew in size, and had to each deal with hardships. But while the demon and angel population could receive advice from their deties, humanity was alone. However, Angel and the deity leading the angels kept their eye on the humans to ensure no demon would make contact with humanity ever again. The Age of the Wall Demon’s Crime With time Demon become frustrated at not seeing his beloved sister, and one night he walked to the humans without anyone noticing and took Human’s soul so he’d always be able to be with her. The he realised he might feel lonely, so he started taking the souls of the oldest living human he could fins. As the human children had Human’s ability to create as well, the concept of old age eventually became part of the cycle of life, instead of the previous order which was eat or be eaten. While the concept ended up affecting the entire universe, the power wasn’t consciously used and the age of when living beings died varied a lot. Demon was punished by the blackwinged deity for breaking the rules, and afterwards angels, demons, fairies and deities alike kept out of sight from the humans. Eventually humans started to forget what had happened with the centuries that passed. Stories were passed down, generation after generation, but humans didn’t know if what had happened was real or not. They believed in deities, spirits, demons and the like and for a long time they believed that they lived in the world as humans did, but a concept of an otherworldly world started to spread. The Wall At this point in time, there are a few ideas of what may have happened, depending on who you ask. Some claim that the barrier separating the lands of the demons and the angels from the humans was created solely from the idea that they did not exist in the same world as humans. Some claim that there were humans aware of what they were doing that created a barrier to keep the Universe safe from war between demons and angels. Which is true, no one can say. What they do know is that some were aware about the barrier and knew what it meant. The could create and remove portals in it, and the barrier got the name the Wall and the portals Gates. Fairies starting guarding the Wall and the Gates, but why no one can say for sure anymore.Scholars agree that this is the most accurate description of how the world was created and why and how the Wall was created. The oldest records believed to depict the world's creation like this are are the Keinalan Records from around 7500 BW, according to scholars. The Protector and the Fighter agree that would be about 4900 BC. The Child claims that would be during the reign of Queen Nailan, the Light of Keinal. Scholars disagree with both of the claims. The Middle Ages The Middle Ages is a very long period of time and end around year 1700 ADI have come to this conclusion by reading records written a few centuries after the time period. The Protector and The Fighter says this would be approximately 450 BW.. Humans This is where most of human history in the Universe begins, although most of it is extremely inaccurate. Hence I won’t include any of the speculations of humans from later ages. Humans start to evolve to become the modern human, but won’t stop evolving until they are extinct. As they no longer rely on otherworldly beings to survive, they start working to stay alive, and truly become a part of the life cycle of the Universe. At first the focus is mainly on survival. But as time very slowly passes, humans start to create for real. They create stories about the world, they create ideas of good and evil, they create pictures to tell about these things, they create tools, they create what would in later ages be called wonders. In fact, they – without really knowing – create the very world around them. But this process is slow and takes a very long time. Humans themselves do a reasonably good job recording events during the late part of the this era and it’s suggested to read history books specifically written by humans to understand the era and human worldview. However, humans did get curious about the other species and there are many fairytales and folk tales that include different creatures that could be fairies, demons and/or angels. Humans also started creating Gates in the Wall to see the demon and angel realms. Demons After they get closed off from the rest of the world, the demons lived in tribes that turned into small countries. Inside their area were darkness and war for a couple of millennia. The demons, however, do get information of what is going on in the human realm because they could use astral bodies to pick up souls they are assigned to get - which usually meant souls of people who commit a lot of crime. However, around 1000 ADI came to the conclusion of the year by asking the Child and reading the Keinalan Records, The Lilith Records, records from the human world, and a record left by The Scholar. The last one mentioned scholars deem as not a credible source, but I disagree. it became prohibited to use an astral body with one’s own consciousness in it, except for special cases allowed by the Demon Lord. After this countries started to cooperate under King Jokilew to be a single realm. Angels There are no records from the angel realm at this point. Legend says God was a tyrant and used the angels as servants. Angels supposedly had the same power to use astral bodies to get souls as the demons. According to demon records, angels would sometimes just randomly choose humans who were not close to death, causing illness, accidents and even epidemics. Fairies Few to no records exist from the fairies, and it's difficult to tell which are true and which are not. It’s believe they guarded the Wall and the Gates so no one could come or go between what they realms. They feared that war may come to The True RealmThis is believed to mean the human realm, but scholars are of varying opinions. It is possible the ”true” realm was something else. if angels or demons ever entered it. The Age of Invention :Titles set in this age: The Gatekeeper, The Boy Who Could Not Cry and The Three Realms Humans Once the creation process starts to speed up after the invention of printing, humanity entered a new age, but it was still not very fast before the fairies start integrating into human society. But this only takes place about two-thirds into this age of the Universe. The progress of technology before this point is considerably slower as there is no way to quickly spread any material, even though printing helps in spreading new ideas and plans on how to make things and therefore speeds up the spread of inventions and technological knowledge considerably from the point in history when printing started being widely used. However, the progress was also slowed down by the fact the human society was mainly humans living in smaller countries ruled by a religious order, or a king, queen or other person with some other kind of similar title the world as the world was considered unsafe. This notion both comes from and creates several wars and mercenaries, soldiers and bandits that became a threat to anyone traveling within the countries and definitely outside the borders. During this dangerous era filled with war, many human societies start seeing huge differences between higher class (generally royalty, those within religious orders and nobility) and lower class (generally servants, merchants, craftsmen, and farmers) as resources goes to the rulers or otherwise highly ranked society members. It’s due to the warring that fairies start integrating into human society, and as fairies are rather unaffected by the wars and dangers of the human society when they stay outside of it, they are also able to transport information, and exchange of information speeds up the invention of safe human transportation, which is making technological inventions come to be at a faster rate. Wars become much less frequent by the end this age and it even has a century of total peace before we enter a new age. Demons Most of demon society is now under the rule of first King Jokilew, who eventually abdicated and was followed by King Kir. The country of Keinal is the last country to join the united demon realm, resulting in three separate countries on three separate island, with the united demon realm situated on the main continent. It is a relatively peaceful era for the demons. There are records of a human entering the demon realm, but the records are vague in there mentions.Most scholars are of the opinion that this could be an allegory for something else as humans had not entered the demon realm for centuries and the demon realm is not mentioned anywhere in human records from this era. The possibility still exists that they actually mean a human. Angels Nothing in particular happens in the angel society. Records by The One AngelScholars believe this is a pseudonym, but the writer is unknown. do mention angels being tortured by the Master and that angels only exists to please their Master until the Saviour removed the Wall.These records confirm legends from earlier eras about God’s use of the angels, but both legends and the records could be false.Scholars agree "the Saviour" is a metaphor for the fall of the Wall. Fairies Around 1700-1800 ADThis is according to the Protector. Scholars disagree with her claims., there is a civil war which changes the fairy society in the southern fairy territory. Prior to this fairies have been known to interact with human society, but after the revolution and civil war the fairies started integrating themselves into the human society. The chaotic time led to a change of power, as the King and Queen of Fairies retired and the Princess took the leadership. Records mention a Prince, but there are no records of what happened to him. It’s assumed he died. Aside from the leadership of the fairies and their change of interaction with humans, it’s unlikely anything worth mentioning happened.The Protector has compiled a document about Fairy society before and after the civil war, but scholars distrust the Protector’s records. Mermaids become officially recognised as a fairy subspecies at the beginning of The Age of Invention. The Fall Due to the barrier collapsing, an interspecific world war starts. The war became called “the fall of any humanoid species here” globally even during the age it is in, and it lasts all through the approximate 4 centuries that this age in lasts. While not all of technology is lost during the era, most of it is. The Age of Creation :Titles set in this age: The Meeting and Beyond the Horizon Rebuilding Society Societies start building up more of less from scratch after The Fall causes worldwide destruction. The technological progress has more or less returned to the late Middle Ages, but the concept of technology is to some extent intact, as many records and fictional books survive the catastrophe due to the many copies of eachTo this day, scholars are glad that printing never entirely got extinct before the Fall., though it’s safe to say that many more were lost due to the digitalisation of the human society. Due to the records found after the Fall, similar technology could be created and the world’s technological progress was considerably faster this time for the societies of Earth. However, this technology was based on magical and spiritual forces, unlike much of the technology from The Age of Invention, which could be coal, steam, electricity among other things as the power source. While speciesism (as well as racism) was common, all species have become more accepting in general, and in many countries one could find the species living together in harmony. There were internal conflict within countries – sometimes due tribes fighting for territory, sometimes due class systems – as well as some amount of conflicts between countries, but for many years the memory of The Fall will keep the world generally peaceful. The humanoid species were all afraid of a second interspecific war, which could lead to the extinction of all humanoid species. Despite the fear of extinction and the speciesism - or perhaps due to it - this is the Gold Age for human creativity. Their powers are the basis for everything created, including the concept of use of magic and spiritual forces to power inventions. Religious Beliefs During this age many start having a strong belief in godly powers – either in a single God, or in several deities. There are, however, no records of people believing specifically in the four original deities of the world. New Species There are individuals that are called “gods” or “goddesses” (or, in some cases, “deities”), which were a new humanoid species. The species comes from very magically powerful individuals with genes from several of the humanoid species. Magicians also seem to have evolved, but aside from determining it a subspecies of humanity, no one seems to understand how Magicians came to be. The Future Age Eventually the technological progress exceeds the one of The Age of Invention and continues into new territory. The living beings of the planet start exploring the heavens and the rest of the universe with the general motto of “heading to the Future!”, however a large portion of the conscious population disagrees. Global conflicts start to rise again between those who want a more conservative approach and those who want to further spread out. Eventually the population start inhabiting other astronomical bodies close to their own as they find ways to use technology and magical power to create spaces suited for life and traveling through space is rather common, although it cannot be made by single individuals. Those believing in more conservative lifestyle stay on the planet they originally all came from, but children born on other bodies don’t understand why the population should stay on one planet. History and time itself continues from here as new species evolve, but the original species eventually cease to exist as they used to be altogether. Notes and References Category:Information (In-Universe)